


Two Queens in a King Sized bed.

by MidnightFlower01



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Imsoftanditschristmasokay?, Trixie - Freeform, katya - Freeform, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFlower01/pseuds/MidnightFlower01
Summary: It's 2020 and Trixie and Katya reflect on all their past Christmases together.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel & Katya Zamolodchikova, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Two Queens in a King Sized bed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Christmas and i'm yearning for normalcy so please enjoy this 1am Christmas piece of writing that I had to induldge (Technically that means I wrote it on boxing day but do we care.) Obviously the title is inspired by the new Girl in Red song. Also COVID isnt a thing in this because we dont rate that one bit.

2020

“Here you go, Trix.” Katya handed Trixie a hot mug of coco before rounding the bed and snuggling into the side of her. “What film do you want to watch?”

“Literally anything but contact, I’m sick of that.”

“Okay.” Katya pouted “How about the grinch then?”

Trixie opened her laptop and placed it on their knees before finding the Grinch on Netflix. “The Grinch it is.” 

Partway through the movie, after they had both finished their drinks and snuggled closer together, Trixie hugged Katya tight. Tucking her head into the crook of Katya’s neck, she mumbled something unintelligible. 

“Love, you’ll have to speak up a bit.” Katya chuckled.

“Oh its nothing, I’m just happy.”

Katya placed a kiss on Trixie’s head. “Me too.”

“It took a lot to get here.”

Wheezing, Katya couldn’t help but agree. “Yeah.”

2011

Trixie felt trapped in her box of a dorm room. She tapped frantically at the keys before slamming her laptop closed upon deciding she was sick of the sight of her assignment after working on it for 4 hours. It was the last day of term before they broke up for Christmas break and she was frustrated. Unbelievably so.

Most of the time she would just deal with things. She’d always been the most level-headed one of her friends. Always achieved straight A’s in high school; Had been top of her classes for the last years of college. But, this year, things were getting on top of her.

After her parents had seen a picture of her and Shea they had called to tell her never to come home. It had hurt a lot of the time, but she had thought she was starting to get over it. She told all he friends and family she was unequivocally straight and her and Shea were absolutely not romantically linked. She was trying to let it go- although It wasn’t like they would listen when she told them that her and Shea were just friends which was, now at least, true.

Except, college and the situation with her parents didn’t even seem to be the worst of it. What was upsetting her the most was Katya. Fucking Katya, who had hit on her 2 years ago at a party; Katya who Trixie had rejected back then because they had just met. Katya, who had become her best friend over the last 2 years at college. Katya who was now her roommate. Katya who Trixie had slowly fallen in love with. Katya who Trixie had finally worked up the gall to confess her love to. Katya who had, in the same conversation, announced that she had finally got a girlfriend. God.

The very same girlfriend who Trixie could hear loudly coming in through her front door. There was a bang and some loud giggling before footsteps sounded up the stairs. Her bedroom door was creaking open, then, and Katya’s head was peeking around. “Hey Trix! I invited Violet over if that’s okay? How is your paper coming along?”

Smiling as wide as she could, Trixie removed her head from her hands and turned to face Katya. “Yep, Kat. That’s super fine. And its fine.” Finishing that paper seemed more appealing now. 

“You sure?” Katya’s attention, however, was elsewhere as Violet was on the other side of the door. Katya giggled “Okay babe, one sec.” She turned back to Trixie. “Violet says hi.”

Trixie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Oh, Hi Violet. Have a nice night you guys. I’m going to stay up here and finish this work.”

Katya hesitated before shutting the door behind her.

-

“Hey scoot over.” Trixie shuffled over to one side of her bed to let Katya perch on the edge. “Violet has gone now. What’s wrong? You’ve been acting strange for days. Is it your paper?”

Trixie let out a small laugh and shook her head. That was the least of her problems.

She was being nudged by Katya now. “Then what is it? Something up with your family?” Trixie looked away. “Hey, you can tell me anything.”

“It’s nothing.”

“If there’s a problem, you know you can always stay with me over Christmas break. Always. Without a question.”

Trixie wanted to sob. “If it was without a question, you would stop prying Katya!”

Katya pulled back, shocked by Trixie’s sudden outburst. “Jesus.”

“Look. My family don’t want me. They don’t want me because they think I’m fucking Shea. They think I’m a lesbian and I’m the scum of the earth.”

The other girl flinched slightly. “Is there something wrong with being gay, Trixie?” Katya knew deep down that that wasn’t what Trixie had meant but it still struck a nerve within her. “Because if you have a problem-”

Trixie was sitting up now, and then standing. “No. Katya you know I don’t-”

“It’s fine Trixie, I get it.”

“Katya it’s not like that.” Trixie was desperate now. It was hard to spend time with Katya because she wanted to burst with emotion. But to lose her would be even worse. Katya was headed for the door so Trixie took her wrist fleetingly in her grasp, pulling her back. “Please.” She furiously clawed the tears from her cheeks. “They were right about Shea. We were- It was. But even if not I would never. You’re mu best friend. It just hurts because, because. Jesus.”

Katya looked confused now, almost betrayed. “You and Shea? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Kat. I couldn’t. I hate myself. I just want to claw my skin off and I couldn’t tell you that. Because I don’t hate you. Anything but. And then after Shea, I was going to tell you. I was. But then there was Violet and I couldn’t.”

Not knowing whether to be angry or not, Katya raised her voice slightly. “What the fuck does Violet have to do with any of this?”

“She.” Trixie was still palming her face, it now red and puffy. “I” 

Katya’s eyes softened. She was beginning to understand. “Trixie?”

Trixie couldn’t look, but she had to say something. “I was going to tell you about me and Shea. I was going to tell you why I called it off. It wasn’t because of my family, or my own shame. It was because of you, Kat. I fucking love you. Are you happy now?”

Her shoulders were tensing then dropping, and the tears had turned into full on sobs now and Katya was walking towards her and hugging her. “I love you too, Trix.”

Trixie sniffed into her shoulder. “Not like that, Katya.”

“I know-” Trixie pulled away to look her in the eyes. “-but I have Violet now. I thought I just had to let you sort through your sexuality in your own time. I thought I had to move on.”

“You love me?”

“I did. Hey, you knew I was attracted to you the moment we met. That’s besides the point though. I wish you had just talked to me.” She took Trixie around the waist and sat her back on the edge of th bed, drawing a sleeve up to wipe her tears. “I’m sorry. And I’m sorry about your family. You can still stay with me and my family over Christmas, if you want.”

Trixie mulled it over. It felt like she had all this pent-up emotion enclosed in a glass bottle all this time. Now the bottle had smashed, those feelings had all dissipated, and she felt better. And Katya was her best friend. “Okay.”

2014

2011 had been the first year Trixie and Katya had spent Christmas together. And it had been perfect. Then Trixie spent 2012 and 2013 with the Zamolodchikova’s too. Some things had changed. Some things had stayed the same. Their friendship had grown stronger. They had stayed living together through the end of college, through graduation and into their new jobs. This year the plan was supposed to change though, as Katya was supposed to be spending Christmas with Violet. And Trixie had insisted she would be fine alone. She had to get used to it seeing as Violet and Katya would probably move in together permanently next year.

Or that was the plan.

Right up until the 22nd December at about 3pm when there was a banging on Trixie’s apartment door. After begrudgingly shifting from her desk and making her way across the flat, Trixie opened the door to find a bedraggled and crying Katya stood before her.

“I forgot my key.” And then she was launching herself into Trixie’s arm and letting the tears flows. Sadness racking her body as she shook gently against Trixie. She sniffed again and ran the back of her hand across her face to clear the tears. A quiet voice emerged as she said “Violet cheated on me.” 

Trixie just squeezed her best friend tighter before stating “I’m going to kill the bitch.” Katya let out a strangled wheeze. At least it made her laugh.

And so that was how they found themselves back with Mr and Mrs Zamo. Mrs Zamo had pulled Trixie to the side and explained it was Katya’s first long term relationship, which Trixie had already known, and then begged her to look after her daughter. Trixie had agreed, and she meant it with every bone in her body. That had been the Christmas together which wasn’t all joyful. But at least, Katya had said, she could spend it with her favourite person after all.

2016

In the 2 years after since that sad Christmas, Trixie and Katya had both dated and had flings with a number of people. Although none of them seemed to stick. One thing that did stick though, was their friendship. And their roommate status.

Katya’s parents always expected Trixie at Christmas now and after 5 years of hosting her, not only at Christmas but various occasions throughout the years, they saw her as family. And Trixie felt the same way towards them. In fact, whenever she thought about it a warm fuzzy feeling took over her. They could never quite replace the hurt her own parents had caused but the Zamo’s, Katya’s younger brother Mitya included, had showed her more love than she could have ever asked for. 

It was the night before Christmas and they were all cosy around the fire, watching ‘It’s a wonderful life’ (Mrs Zamo’s favourite). Katya shifted closer to her, and Trixie mindlessly wrapped her arms around her shoulders and laid a kiss on the crown of her head. She barely noticed Mitya smirk at his parents. She was too wrapped up in her own happiness and the warm swelling feeling in her stomach which she guessed had something to do with family. Looking back Trixie thought it was a lot more like love.

When the credits ended Trixie dislodged herself from Katya and headed to grab a drink. After a few moments Katya was greeted with all her family’s curious stares. “What’s up?”  
“Don’t you think we should be asking you that?” Her brother grinned. He was a few years younger than her and was in his final year of college. He was definitely a lot cheekier than he used to be.

Katya had an inkling as to what they were suggesting but shrugged anyway. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know you can tell us, Katya. You’ve never had to hide anything from us.” Mr Zamo spoke up.

“What are you guys talking about?” Trixie walked back in and snuggled straight back into Katya’s side, which had definitely not helped their case, by the way. 

“Oh nothing. Just about you and Katya.”

Trixie blushed. Katya wondered what she had interpreted Mitya’s meaning to be. “Oh my god. That was ages ago, I just had a small crush okay?” Katya groaned. Trixie had definitely received the wrong end of the stick.

“Oh so you two really aren’t a couple?” Mrs Zamo questioned.

Both the girls were taken aback, and Trixie started. “What? You thought me and Katya were-“ She looked at Katya and wondered if her cheeks were as furiously red as her best friends. “No.”

“Why would you think we would hide something like that if it were true?” Katya challenged.

“Besides.” Trixie continued, turning inwards to face Katya. “Katya hasn’t liked me like that in years.” Katya shifted in her seat, averting her gaze. Trixie squeezed her wrist. “Right? Katya?”

Katya turned back to look Trixie in the eyes. She had never seen Katya this skittish before, and then she just shrugged.

-

Later, after the rest of the family had gone to bed and both of them were under a blanket barely paying attention to the TV, Trixie turned and poked Katya in the rib. “Hey.” She whispered.

“Hey” Katya replied, her voice laced with sleep.

“What was that about, earlier?” It had played on Trixie’s mind for the entirety of the evening.

“Well, you said I stopped liking you.”

“Yeah?”

“I never said that.”

Trixie froze. She could barely breath as she asked, even quieter “What?”.

Katya shifted them so Trixie’s chin was on her chest and they had no choice but to look each other in the eyes. “I said, I never stopped liking you Trix. In fact, I never stopped loving you.”

“What about Violet? You were heartbroken.” 

“She was good for then. And she hurt me. But when I’m with you, it just feels different. Besides, it’s been two years. Do you never wonder why I have never settled down?”  
Trixie squawked and said “I just thought you were unlovable, mama.” Katya smacked her lightly but then she mumbled. “Did you never wonder the same thing about me?”  
“I hoped.”

It was as though all these feelings from years of knowing each other were crashing down on them all at once, yet it was weirdly serene. Perhaps it was more like the rain on a tin roof. Crashing down, yet completely peaceful. “I hoped too.”

They were sitting up now, and Katya put her hands on Trixie’s knees. “I love you, Trix.”

“I love you too, Katya.”

And then they were kissing, gently at first until it was all passion and tongues and tears. When they finally pulled apart, Trixie laughed and so did Katya. They took the stairs together and kissed in the dark outside Katya’s bedroom door. 

There was a cough, and the light switch clicking. Mitya was stood smirking. “Fucking finally.” With that, they just laughed some more.

2018

The last two years had been the best ones yet. Trixie and Katya had moved into their very own house, no renting. Trixie had received a promotion and Katya was now a self-employed artist. And it seemed like they had only become stronger now they were a team. A proper team.

Last year was their first Christmas spent together as an official couple. They were both the happiest they had ever been. And, although life had its ups and downs, they got through everything together.  
And now another year had almost passed. They found themselves sat back in that same living room that they had spent so many Christmases in. Katya remembered the first time Trixie had joined them and how timid she had been. But for years now, she had been a proper member of the Zamolodchikova family. Katya just wanted to make it official.

In the same fashion as normal, the pair stayed in the living room long after the log fire had burnt out and the TV had been turned off. Everyone else had gone to bed, and the room was lit only by the warm twinkling glow of the fairy lights on the Christmas tree. Trixie was mumbling affirmations and twirling a strand of Katya’s hair in her fingers. Eventually she untucked herself from Trixie and nudged her more awake.

“Hey, Trix. I just wanted to let you know how grateful I am to have you in my life. You make me see in technicolour.”

Trixie grinned. “That was such a cliche, but I guess I’ll love you anyway.” 

Katya lightly slapped her arm before turning to fiddle with her dressing gown which was hung by the side of the sofa. “I love you too, baby.” She turned back and placed a kiss on Trixie’s forehead. 

“And I want to say something. Hear me out. I know that we shouldn’t fall into the heteronormative bullshit which society has created or whatever, but this is just for me and you.”

Trixie perked up slightly more as Katya took to one knee. “Kat?”

“Trixie, will you be my wife?”

“Oh my god yes” And then Trixie was rushing forward, tackling Katya to the ground in kisses and tears. Happy tears.

“Yes?” Katya laughed from the ground, slightly winded.

“YES! Yes! A million times yes. I love you.” Trixie kissed her cheek. “I love you.” Then her nose. “I love you.” Then her lips.

Katya grinned against the kiss. “I love you too.”

2020

2018 had been the first year Trixie and Katya had spent Christmas together as fiancées. And it had been perfect. And 2019 had been equally perfect, despite the stress of the wedding planning. Some things had changed. Some things had stayed the same. Their love had grown stronger. Their friendship too. This year the plan had changed, and the Zamo’s would be joining them in their home instead of them travelling all the way to Boston from L.A.

They had married in May. It had been private and perfect. Some people they told had been shocked that they had only been together a few years but it felt like much longer to them. This year things had changed- It would be their first year celebrating Christmas as a married couple. 

“I’m just happy.”

Katya placed a kiss on Trixie’s head. “Me too.”

“It took a lot to get here.”

Wheezing, Katya couldn’t help but agree. “Yeah.”

Reflecting on all these years, Trixie thought that every moment of pain and waiting had to be worth it. Just for how perfect it was right now. They smiled at each other, thinking back on all those years and just how far they had come.

“Now come on Wifey, we’ve got Christmas to attend to. The rest of the Zamo’s will be here soon, got to get ready for the family.”

Katya cradled Trixie closer into the bed, running her slightly cold hands against her collarbone and pulling her in for a kiss. “Just a bit longer.”

Trixie shuffled closer. They had all the time in the world. 

And there was always Christmas next year.


End file.
